


No Use Waiting

by iraot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bound, Captivity, Creampie, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Miscarriage mention, Painful Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny ( Not Sick ) Steve Rogers, Steve has a big dick, dub con, non con, post partum depression mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraot/pseuds/iraot
Summary: Steve wants what he wants; he doesn't take no for an answer,
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	No Use Waiting

DARLING PRESENT TIME

Foolish. That's what she was, to believe that everything he'd said about respect, and the wonders of freedom. He was sweet, respectable - and he seemed well enough off that he wasn't struggling to get by. Darling knew somethings were just too good to be true. For most of her life that had been not just a motto, but fact. She'd grown up in a home plagued with tuberculosis, and there was no treatment, at least not yet. Just the recommendation for fresh air, and to hope for the best. When her family had passed she'd been moved into a boarding house, then she'd been at the tender age of sixteen. She worked at the fabric mill until she was eighteen, moved to a different boarding house and was told to find her own job.

Darling did just that. She wasn't the kind of gal to wallow or take the first man who passed her to be her husband. She could live just fine on her own, and given time; maybe she'd meet a nice fella who would make her his wife. In that respect, she supposed she was a good candidate. She could cook, clean, mend clothes and Looking back, she should have seen the signs. Though, it'd been all too late by then, captured by his charm, and blue eyes that even still could make her falter.

Steve Rogers was a master manipulator, and he didn't like being told no.

DARLING APRIL 1943

Normal is subjective. Darling knows as much, but her day to day consists of working twelve hours then helping keep the boarding house running so she doesn't' have to pay as much on rent. The diner she works at is small, it could fit thirty people comfortably, and it's not super popular. The tips are nice, and the pay is nothing to laugh at so she thinks the job is a dream. On her shift that is usually pretty quiet, filled with regulars, a new face sticks out like a sore thumb. He isn't very tall, he thin, but has a nice face. Long lashes, blue eyes that make her heart stutter. He has a nice, easy smile that works its way onto his face when she approaches his table. Darling notices he looks a little nervous, but orders easily - obviously just eating on his own. This was pretty common, and it makes her wonder if he'd come around before when she wasn't on shift.

"Just the special, and a glass of iced tea please." his voice was smooth like honey, deeper than she'd expected it to be.

Giving a small smile she nodded, "Comin' right up, just wave me down if you need anything else." She tells him politely then heads to pin his order to the line so the cook can get to it. She grabs a glass, a straw and fills it with ice before pouring the tea overtop. Returning to his table she sets it down then hands him his straw, "Your food will be done quick, we're not so busy."

"Thank you, Miss." he gives her a smile and it damn near breaks her heart. He might not be what most women are looking for, but he is enough to make her cheeks feel warm and stomach real tizzy.

DARLING JUNE 1943

He'd been there several times a week, same thing every day. Special and a glass of iced tea, though, sometimes he spiced it up with a wedged lemon. Darling couldn't help but feel enamored whenever he'd walk in, take a seat. Someday's, he looked as if he'd had it harder. He'd confided in her that his pal had just shipped off, and he'd been rejected once again so he was planning on sticking around. Secretly, it brought her joy. To know he wouldn't be off fighting in the war, he wasn't made for it; just by looking at him she knew he was sickly - that and because he'd use his inhaler almost too often.

"Same thing as always, Steve?" Darling queried, tapping her pencil on the notepad in her hand. When he'd talk to her it was always gently, never demanding; not like the oafs in section three. Though, they were stuck with Mary who didn't put up with their commanding attitude. She kept them in line, Darling was too soft for that; but she always did her best.

He offered a small smile then nodded, "Please and thank you, Miss." he never called her by her name. It didn't upset her, his manners were of the finest she'd ever seen. There wasn't much she could complain about when it came to him, but she would enjoy his company when it wasn't busy. On nights like that night, she'd slide into the booth in front of him pushing his plate towards him and refilling his drink. Darling would swear that his eyes never looked so bright as they did when she catered to him, a small blush on her cheeks. He was really something.

"Thank you, how's your day been so far?" and so the questions went as they always did.

Humming she shrugged, "About the same, once my shift is over I have to go help with the chores at the boarding house." they weren't hard ones, but keeping everyone else in line long enough to get things done wasn't an easy task. "What about you?"

He seemed sullen for a moment and Darling, as sweet as she was, wanted to put an end to the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"My uh.." he sighed, "My best pal is shipping out tomorrow, so he won't be back for a while."

Darling reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry. I know it's… not easy worryin' about a friend over there." several of her other usual customers had been shipped off too. They'd come by to give her a nice hefty tip, and she knew some of them wouldn't come back. Some of them younger than even herself, she and Mary had sent them off with a big hug all wishing for the best. The sooner this war was over - the better for everyone.

A crooked smile crawled onto his features and he nodded, "Thank you, doll." he murmured softly then squeezed her hand in return. "S'long as I get to come see you once in a while I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Anytime, Steve… really." sweet, naïve, darling - she didn't know what she'd invited onto herself.

STEVE JUNE 1943

Seeing Bucky off at the train station was harder than he anticipated. He knew there was a good chance he wouldn't come back, and that alone was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Steve had attempted to sign up, but the recruiter had all but laughed in his face; something he wasn't quite sure he wanted a repeat of. The only thing getting him through it all was knowing after this, he'd go see Darling. 

Looking up at Bucky he narrowed his eyes at him, "You'll come back in one piece, right?" the indignant snort that escaped Bucky only made him roll his eyes, of course, he wouldn't take this seriously.

"It takes more than a few Nazi's to take any limbs off me, you know that. I'll be back before you know it." There was that confident grin on his face, on that Steve had never experienced on his own face - he'd never experienced it; he was sure. "Get rid of every Nazi from Paris to Poland, maybe even Germany with my own two hands." He snickered holding up his hands for dramatic effect, but Steve wasn't amused. 

"What's got you so tense, punk? You've been in a mood since this morning."

He shook his head a little, "There's a - "

"A girl?" he interrupted, "Tell me about her before I gotta go."

Steve eyed his friend for a moment then pushed a hand over his face in mild annoyance, "She works at the diner, the one on Montgomery and 5th." he said to him, "Before the east rail, I go there after work sometimes, coffee and a hot meal. It's cheap, cheaper than buyin' groceries anyway. She is a waitress, she's really nice, talks to me - sits with me while I eat cause it's never busy."

"So she likes you?" Bucky asked as he fixed his hat, "Make a move then."

As if it were ever that simple. Steve didn't have the charm that came off Bucky in waves, he didn't have the confidence that ooze off him either; or the stature to make dames want him.

"You know it's not that easy for me,"

The whistle to the train blew causing them both to look back, "Well, if you lock'em to your bed they can't leave," he winked at him, then patted his back giving him a hug. "Ask her out, if she says yes.. well you know what to do from there. Just do what I do. I'll see you soon, punk - you'll see!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" he called out to him.

Bucky snorted, "Can't, I'm leavin' all stupid here with you."

When the train pulled off the tracks he didn't see him again, he knew he was probably talking and getting to know the men he'd likely be fighting with. It would be good for him to build friendships, to have others who had his back. He would be fighting in a war that no one knew when it would end, if Steve couldn't be there to watch his six then hoped someone else would be. Seeing his childhood friend off put him in a sour mood, but he knew his Darling would be able to cheer him up, so he headed to the diner.

Upon walking in he noticed all the tables and booths were empty. With how many men shipped off today he wasn't the least bit surprised. After the last week of an endless amount of weddings, people were staying in; saving money. There was a shortage in a lot of things, causing the prices to rise so he imagined most people couldn't afford to dine out like he could. When he saw her leaned against the counter he felt his heart race, she looked beautiful. Darling always did though, her hair pinned up real nice, and her lips painted red, her outfit not a bit out of order.

"Steve!" he'd never heard a dame call his name like that; filled with excitement, an endearment towards him. That was usually saved for Bucky, but with her it felt different. She seemed to like him just fine, skinny and all. Darling placed a coffee mug in front of him then filled it to the brim knowing he didn't use creamer or sugar, "Want the special today? It's your favorite."

"Not today, Doll.. Just the coffee, thank you though." he glanced up at her with a hint of a smile, but he couldn't help but like how concerned she was for him. It was almost like a drug, and he wanted to bask in her attention; for the lack of it he received from other dames, he'd make up for it with her. "He left today, don't have much of an appetite if I'm bein' honest." he admitted to her lightly, and it was true. His stomach was still in knots, "he's like a brother to me - hard to see him off not know if he'll come back."

Maybe he was pushing it too much, but he didn't know. He just didn't want her to stop looking at him, if she worried for him enough - it meant she cared; right? He was sure that he could work with that. Certainly it'd worked in favor of others. It's how he'd gotten the job he did, unable to enlist, not eligible for draft, his job was all but handed to him. The wages were nothing to sniff at, he was making almost three hundred dollars a month which was ten times the amount his Ma had made while working as a nurse.

Suddenly her hand was in his, dragging his thoughts back to the present, "It'll be alright, Steve. You'll see, when he comes back you'll laugh about it."

He wanted her to be right, to know that his pal would be home without a scratch or change to'em, but it was unrealistic. Steve was going to have to make changes in his life that he'd never thought he would; he was going to have to turn on charm that didn't exist - at least till he could capture her attention fully. "I.. I believe you, doll, I do. I just -"

"It's okay, I understand." her voice was tender, reminding him of his mother's in a nurturing way that he knew would be good for them later on. He couldn't help his mind wandering a little, maybe, maybe one day he'd have the family he always wanted.

Steve squeezed her hand gently, "Doll, I've been… thinkin' and I was wondering if.. you'd let me take you out sometime?" it wasn't out of nowhere, they'd been spending every dinner together for the last couple of weeks as it was. If anything he should have been pressing for more, but he wanted it official. Steve had to be more like Bucky, or at least he figured he did; take what he wanted, demand it even.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle when he met her eager expression, "Oh.. I.. Yes! I ." she stumbled over her words but he couldn't help but find her enticingly adorable, "I was hopin' you would ask, but I was goin' to if you didn't - but I'm happy I didn't step on your toes."

"You could never," he hummed, wetting his lips he dragged his thumb over the backside of his hand, his eyes never leaving hers, "How about the next time you're off?"

"Saturday then," her voice trembled in response. He enjoyed this, her eyes not moving from him - owning her attention.

Steve felt a surge of confidence flood him, "Saturday, at seven. I'll drop by to pick you up," he informed her, as simple as that she wrote down the address on a piece of paper from her notepad then what he assumed was her own personal phone line within the building.

"Don't come inside, the lady at the desk is very rude. No men in the building," she recited as if she'd heard it a thousand times. "All gentlemen callers must wait outside."

Steve gave her a crooked smile, "I won't get you in trouble, Doll, don't worry."

DARLING JUNE 1943

Saturday night couldn't have come any faster, she had finished all her chores then proceeded to spend the entire day in curlers to make sure her curls stayed perfect throughout their date. There had never been someone she was interested in before - at least not enough so that they'd asked her out. Of course, this was something the other girls teased endlessly about. Even if they meant it in good fun, a part of her wondered if there was something wrong with her, but when she thought about his smile, his eyes - the way he stroked her hand that day in the diner Darling knew there was something special about Steve. The way he made her heart flutter, and how he smiled at her; he was special.

Walking down the stairs she smiled at the lady at the front desk who just grunted in return, "Curfew is at 11, be here or be locked out till morning." then didn't say anything else. She was a sour and stout woman; no time for playing about, and she seemed to particularly hate when the girls would go on dates. Though, that was for reasons she was unsure of.

Standing outside with a small smile, "I'd have gotten you flowers but… the florist was empty," he rubbed the back of his neck and Darling gave him a soft smile. The notion was sweet, but she was more than happy she didn't have to run back up the three flights of stairs to put flowers in a vase.

"It's alright, Steve. You look handsome," Darling murmured fixing the lapels on his blazer then looking up into his eyes.

His cheeks burned, "You look beautiful, doll. Come on, the place I want to take you isn't far," he held his arm out and she took it, her hand resting on his upper bicep. He led her down the uncrowded street with such an air of confidence she wasn't sure if he was even the same person, though, people were looking at him differently with her on his arm - she noticed that much. The thought that she made him feel secure enough to feel this way was flattering.

"How was your day?" Darling asked him softly, her eyes darting to his face but still watching where she was going.

Steve bobbed his head a little, "It was good, I had to go to the hardware store. I'm working on a little project but it came together a lot easier than I thought it would," he told her with a sweet smile on his lips as he turned his head to look at her. "I'll show it to you soon, it's not quite done yet. Besides, I have a few things I have to do before it's ready."

Darling was curious about whatever it was he was working, he seemed to be invested in it. "I'm sure it's wonderful, I'd be happy to see once you're finished. " she said to him with a small smile and he offered him one of his own.

\---------------------------

The girls had been teasing her for the last few days, Darling would come in after work with almost a dreamy expression on her face. Seeing Steve at work was nice, making her wages and able to pay her dues to the boarding house; on top of getting to see someone who was pretty serious about her. He was sweet, and respectful - he never pushed her boundaries. Even the night of their date when he'd dropped her off at home he kissed her cheek. Darling wouldn't have minded if he'd kissed her on the lips instead, but the look in his eyes told her he'd wanted the same.

"So, tell us about him. Only Mary has seen him, it's not fair." Ruby spoke as she walked into their shared room kicking off her shoes.

Darling shrugged a little then laughed, "He is sweet, and he hasn't pressured me for anything. We've been talking for longer than we've been going out, but we're supposed to go out sometime next week. He said he has a surprise for me," one of the other girls giggled a little.

"Be careful, surprises to men are way different than surprises for us. How old is he?" She was one of the other girls there, Jean. She was like the big sister Darling never got, and she looked to her for advice.

"He's twenty five, and he works uptown. He is the assistant manager of the place so --"

"Good wages then if he is working uptown," Jean said to her smiling, "He's looking for a wife, probably feels empty if he lives alone."

Darling nodded a bit then sighed, "His Ma died two years ago so it's just him now," she told her simply then tucked her legs under her as she sat on her bed. "Should I be worried?"

Jean sat facing her on the bed. "It's hard to say, is it so bad to be a wife? To have a family?" it wasn't, Darling knew that. It was something that was inevitable in the long run, she always wanted kids and a husband.

"He's… more confident when he's with me. He's shorter than most guys, a little on the thin side too, but he is strong. He took me dancing that night he took me out, and he said he wasn't very good but he was perfect. The whole night just felt so wonderful." Darling cupped her own face in her hands then smiled. "I really like him."

Jean gave her a soft smile, "Well, if he is confident with you on his arm, then he must really feel content with you. Just...be careful. Sometimes men aren't all they say they are." it sounded like words that had come from experience, and Darling knew to heed those words carefully. It wasn't uncommon for men to change once a woman took his last name. Darling had seen it herself in a girl named Sarah Keller, she'd left the boarding house to live with her husband but a week later returned with bruises covering her face.

"Has he kissed you yet?" another girl piped in curiously as she laid in her own bed.

Darling flushed, "No.. well on the cheek but that's it," it had been wonderfully chaste in comparison to what she was hoping for.

Jean gave a soft smile then got up and went to her own bed as the rest of the girls crooned at how sweet it was. "That's so sweet, when I went on my first date with Robert he tried to make time with me at the theater," Linda scoffed then shook her head a little, "I told him what for then made him bring me home. That's a good man… hold onto him." the conviction in her voice told her everything she wanted to know. Setting her book on her uneven night stand letting her thoughts drift to the cerulean eyes that set her cheeks on fire.

"Steve would never do that, but he said he has a surprise for me… he's been working hard on it. Though, he won't tell me what it is. He's sure I'll like it." Darling told the other girls with a dainty smile, when she saw him later that week she'd finally be able to see whatever it was he was so proud of.

The thought of spending time with him again had her stomach fluttering excitedly.

Steve July 1943

He'd finished. Finally. It was done – he'd been working tirelessly on everything. The room had everything she'd need. She couldn't leave him, he couldn't risk it no matter how much she seemed to like him. There was always the one off that she would meet someone else, someone more like Bucky and not want him anymore. Steve had taken every precaution, and seeing as how he'd moved since he got his new job he knew his place was perfect; two bedrooms. One for them, and then maybe one for their future children – though – he'd anticipated buying a house out of the city eventually. With his job offering him the option of moving to another city to open up another firm, it was perfect; though he wanted to make sure she was adjusted to their new life first. Once that was settled then he'd be ready to move her, but he had to wait – timing was everything now.

After fixing his jacket he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, as he walked to the boarding house he had various things playing through his mind. Their first date had been perfect, everything had gone according to plan. He was eager for her to see their home, for them to get past this stage he was worried they would get stuck in. Besides, when Bucky came home – he could see that he was like him. Steve could find his own Dame – he didn't need Bucky dragging him along on double dates where he just wasn't wanted. He could make his own way, just like his Ma always said he could. Approaching the building he stuffed his pockets just as she was walking out, dressed like a dream – she was beautiful; as she always was. A smile lit up his face, his heart felt as if it were going to come out of his chest.

“Darling,” he called her attention and when her eyes landed on him; he hoped she always looked at him that way. So full of excitement and endearment. When she approached he kissed her cheek affectionately, bringing a bashful smile to her face. He hoped she'd understand, the good he was going to do for her – she didn't need to worry about anything anymore. “You look beautiful, as always.”

She shoves his shoulder lightly, “You look handsome too, Steve.” she murmurs and his own cheeks heat up. Rubbing the back of his neck he offers her his arm. Sliding her arm through his he begins to walk. “So, where are we off to?”

“My place, just really quick. I want to show you what I was working on, is that okay?” Steve's eyes light up – he knows they do. He's been eager, he can't wait any longer. Bucky would be proud, he'd understand just what he was doing. Hell, Steve was sure he might even help him get everything ready if he were here. They'd been friends so long, he knew Buck only ever wanted him to be happy. Now, he could be. He could have the family he always wanted. A few kids, and a dog maybe – things would go his way for the first time in his entire life.

Darling would be his.

Nodding her consent, that was all he needed. “Where will we go after? I know about this little Italian place not far from here actually,” she told him and he wanted to take her there – perhaps he'd go get their meals to go as she settled in.

“That sounds really nice, Darling.” he murmured then gave her a small smile. “It won't take long, then we can go get dinner, promise.” though the assured lie seemed to convince her – he almost wanted to back out. Everything about the situation told him she'd be upset with him, but over time she'd adjust – she'd realize this was for her own good. When they arrived at the apartments he'd never been happier to know that there were few tenets all older, mostly on the lower floor due to age. Women and men alike were being shipped off as nurses, doctors, soldiers – the population in all of New York had drastically diminished. Walking into the moderately sized apartment he smiled a little, his palms were sweating and he was thankful she wasn't holding his hand.

Darling looked around, and a part of him couldn't help but feel a surge of confidence. Seeing his best girl in their home for the first time – it was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He'd swear she was glowing if people didn't think he was crazy. “It's back here, it took a while to find all the parts... but, can I..” he held up the silk tie, “I don't want to spoil the surprise.” a boyish grin appearing on his face.

How could she say no to him now? She didn't. A smile curved her lips and she stepped forward letting him tie the scarf over her eyes. “I can't see, but I'm pretty sure that's the point,” she laughed nervously. Steve kissed her cheek gently to comfort her, it seemed to work just as he'd wanted. Standing behind her he gripped her waist, feeling her lean back into his touch was everything he could have wanted and more. He led her through the hall and into their room, the curtains were drawn, the lack of light was purposeful – at least for now. On the bed there were four shorter restraints and a longer one. He hoped he didn't have to keep her like this long but he needed her to understand – he couldn't live without her, not now.

“Stevie?”

“I'm right here, just stay where you are.”

And she listened, it made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. “Darling,” he murmured as he stood in front of her. “I'm going to need you to lay down, it's more of a visual thing.” he could tell she was nervous now, he wouldn't hurt her – no, she wanted him, all the signs were there. Always the same, like with Bucky but those looks and touches were for him this time.

“Alright,” trust. That's all he wanted from her, “Stevie, I don't know about this..” he guided her to the bed and he watched as she crawled onto the bed. He took her shoes off and he watched as she laid down. Perfect. This was going easier than he thought, though he knew things would go a little haywire eventually.

He sighed, “I'd never hurt you, you know that right?” he said to her as he picked up one chain clasping the cuff at her ankle, then the other. She didn't even seem to notice.

“Of course you wouldn't.” Though her tone sounded more hopeful than confident and he knew she was wary of whatever was happening; he would be a good husband. A good father. She'd never have to be alone again and neither would he. He reached the top of the bed and brought the cuff there over her wrist, the loud click of the lock making her freeze. Leaning over her he quickly secured the other, while he could over power her he had no desire to hurt her – but if he had to use force, he would.

Suddenly she jerked her wrist then cried out, “Steve!?”

He stroked her cheek then sighed, he was shamed that seeing her like this caused his pants to become a little too tight. Reaching for the silk scarf he pulled it from her eyes, “I'm not going to hurt you, promise.” he said to her gently, her eyes were wide searching the room but when they landed on the chains restraining her he was sure she was going to lose her mind.

“Let me out, now!” she demanded, he shook his head.

“This is for your own good, Darling... can't you see that? We're right for each other,” he stroked her cheek gently then rested his forehead against hers, “you'd have found someone else, I'm just... moving things along quicker... we'll be happy.”

The chains rattled, but he'd covered them in fabric to keep the noise to a minimum, he never knew those sewing skills, his mother had insisted he learn, would actually come in use. He pushed a hand over his face as he stood up to look at her, wetting his lips he waited for her to calm down. Walking over to the armchair in the corner of the room he surveyed everything he'd done to prepare. The windows were nailed shut, curtains drawn – the loud noises of the city outside would keep her from alerting people; even at night. He'd added carpet to the floors which offered more sound proofing,, and the two floors below him were vacant for the time being. He could see the edge of her stockings and the skin of her thighs, he wanted to touch but knew he'd have to wait.

“Steve, please. I won't tell anyone, I promise...” he could tell she meant it, but he wanted her and if he let her go now she'd be gone from his life in every way. Bucky wouldn't be proud of him if he gave up so easily.

With a sigh he rubbed his thighs, “You'll see, one day you'll understand. I need you, no one has ever treated me like you do. If you leave...” he trailed off his brow furrowing and he swore he saw her features soften a little. “ You won't be like this forever, but I need you... once I'm sure I can trust you, we'll go get married at the courthouse. Then... then I'll be yours and you'll be mine.”

Her features looked scared, and wary but she tried to move her arms again. “Steve this isn't comfortable,” she moved her legs causing her skirt to rise up her thighs more and he let out a breath, his hand coming over the bulge in his trousers. He wanted her. More than he'd wanted anyone, or anything in his life. There had been women who had let him touch them, but that had been short lived once they saw what was in his pants. They always looked scared or nervous; he couldn't risk her running from him.

“Sorry, Darling....but this is how it has to be, at least for now.” He murmured as he stood up and removed his belt. “I'll show you, it can be so nice you won't want to leave.”

He moved towards the bed and his warm hand ran up her thigh, he felt her tense under his touch and he knew he was the first one to elicit such feelings from him. He felt his cock weep in anticipation, the thought of her under him, warm and welcoming - he couldn't wait. He unclasped her stockings one at a time. "Stevie, just leave them please," her voice was tense - he hoped she wouldn't cry but this was a rather large adjustment. 

Steve met her eyes then leaned forward capturing her lips with his, "You'll see," he whispered against her mouth so pliant under his own - she wanted him. His mouth slanted over her own he showed her just how he wanted to be kissed, the second her tongue met his he groaned. His hand on her thigh inched upwards teasing the edge of her cotton underwear. He could hear her trying to close her thighs but the chains prevented it, he'd loosen them a tad before he joined her in bed. Rubbing his fingers over the front of her panties he felt a collection of moisture and he grunted pushing them aside. Feeling her hot felt against his fingers was almost more than he could stand, he dipped between her folds, his mouth still on hers, he sought out that bundle of nerves. When she gasped against his mouth he knew he'd found it. 

"Steve, no…" she whimpered, clenching his jaw and grabbing a towel from beside the bed. He wiped his fingers slick with her juices then set it down before gripping her face in his hand. 

"You don't tell me no," his voice low, "I want you, you're the only woman I've ever truly wanted and you're mine." He went to the base of the bed to loosen the restraints on her ankles but only so he could fit between her thighs better; he couldn't wait for the day when she begged for him. Securing them with the lock he worked on his own clothes, removing them one at a time. Left in nothing but his underwear he went to the dresser, he hated that he'd have to cut her clothes off ; but he'd buy her more. His Darling made a fuss, he'd never seen her so upset, but a few flicks of his fingers over her erect nipples brought gasps from her mouth - delicious ones he treated himself to by covering her mouth with his. Taking his time he ran his hands over her body, he could hear her pleading against his lips begging him not to hurt her. He wouldn't - he could never. He moved himself onto the bed between her bare thighs, his fingers running over the soft flesh as he pressed himself against her. He grunted softly, he wished she would touch and stroke him - her pretty mouth on his cock lapping at him till he spilled himself. 

His pretty little wife. 

As far as he was concerned he should have had her sooner, should have had her wrapped in his arms and in his bed. Bucky never had this problem, if he looked different he'd be off fighting this war and he knew she'd have someone else then; he could be content knowing she was his now. He pulled off his underwear, his cock bobbing heavily between them as he rubbed himself against her. He was leaking precum dribbling it across her abdomen. "We'll be a family," he whispered as he stared down at her, looking for any sign of distaste. He'd own her body and she'd own his. 

"Please, please, please, don't.." Darling whimpered against his lips, her hands clenched into fists. He moved his hands to hers, threading his fingers through her own as he ground his cock through her folds bumping her clit as he moved. The sharp moan that escaped her nearly sent him over the edge but he leaned back his hand grasping the base of his cock and squeezing to prevent his release. He knew he needed to focus on her, to open her for him. He was bigger than most men, that much he had gathered. It had been even more obvious when Bucky tried to tease him for not wanting to jump into the lake naked but ended up nearly falling flat on his face. 

That was how he'd originally found out, Bucky telling him he had nothing to be concerned about but he had to be gentle with the Dame of his choice or he could hurt her. He'd take that into consideration, right now all he could think about was not spilling himself . He moved down the bed and boldly licked over her slit, he pushed her thighs open and delved in; his tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh. He'd actually watched Bucky do this a couple of times, the Dames seemed to get off on it and he had a visual tutor. 

His fingers worked over her entrance, gently prodding as he sucked her clit into his mouth eliciting a loud moan from her accompanied by a gush of arousal. The obscene sounds of his ministrations filled the room, and soon her thighs trembled as she came around his fingers, his tongue relentless against her. When he heard her hiss in sensitivity he pulled away, "So good for me," he whispered against her thigh, pressing a kiss to it. His fingers knuckle deep inside of her he stretched them apart hoping to open her enough. 

Adjusting himself between her legs he removed his fingers then gripped her thighs to grip his waist. "Darling," he murmured as he looked down at her, her face soaked with tears, he brushed them away then caught her mouth with his, but she didn't fight him this time - she was learning. "You want me too don't you?" 

"Yes," she breathed and his tongue pressed to hers, his right hand gripped his length pressing it to her sex. She was still dripping, and he couldn't wait to be nestled deep inside of her - he'd never been this far, once Dames saw his length they all but vanished before they got started. He imagined her mouth on him, wet and warm, sucking him deep. He pushed his hips to hers inching in slowly, letting her stretch around him. A strangled cry wound it's way from her mouth and he stopped then pulled back before pushing in again. 

Steve crooned to her softly, pressing his lips down her neck as his lithe body pressed against her own. "Sh, you're doing so good. You're made for me, all mine," he gasped into her neck as he rocked forward again his hips jerking at the sensation of her wrapped around him. When he had worked himself into her fulling, he realized he was hearing her gasp and moan softly with every movement.

"Steve, please," a whimper fell from his Darling's lips and he grunted as he rocked his hips into hers, sheathing himself entirely before pulling back, a hard thrust shaking her. Seeing her breasts jolt with every movement of his hips, he never thought anything could feel so good. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Darling felt betrayed. There were no other words besides those, the feel of him stretching her open - his hot length filling her to the brim. The burning had only just barely stopped by the time he began thrusting into her, rocking her body against his. Though the sound of his breathless moans and groans cause arousal to rip through her body like never before. Steve was a good man. There was no doubt in that, but he was small and weak compared to most others - he was tired of waiting; she understood. It didn't stop the tears from leaking from her eyes as she moaned in part pleasure and pain

Begging him to stop, it didn't seem to work. He took it as a means of her pleasure, and even if that was hiding underneath - there was nothing compared to the horror she felt. How could she have been so naïve to think going to a man's home like this was right? Had she learned nothing from the other girls? His thrusts grew more frantic and the sounds of his grunts sent tingles between her thighs and a particularly hard thrust sent her over the edge. Her toes curling back arching as he sought his release inside of her and with a splash of warmth coating her walls - she was his. 

The world would deem it so anyway. A man who wanted to care for his best girl was rare, and given the war it would be seen as a romantic gesture - no one would believe Steve Rogers had forced himself on her. Not that they believe women about that anyway, she was stuck. The potential for pregnancy, and being chained to his bed did nothing to ease her concerns. She'd never escape, and by the time she could there'd be a child for sure. Darling felt tears wet her eyes again, his lips chased hers as he rocked himself still in her heat. 

Being a possession, she understood now. When the others talked about it after marriage, she'd never gotten it; she was his Darling, nothing more.

Bucky April 1946

Being home was foreign. Three years in multiple countries. Italy, France, Poland, Germany, Ukraine, London - he was ready to be back in Brooklyn with his family. To see Steve, he'd gotten a letter not long ago saying he'd gotten his girl; he was proud. His bag over his shoulder, clothes worn from constant use but clean - he just wanted a hot meal and to relax. He'd gotten out alive, a few bullet holes and nightmares but it wasn't nothing he couldn't live with or so he hoped. He saw him in the distance and he walked over giving him a hug, his mother approached from the sidewalk and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Ma, I'm fine." he told her lightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"You're not fine!" her hands cupped his face and she wiped her eyes, "you boys have plans I'm sure but I expect you for dinner tomorrow, all four of you."

"Four?" 

Steve's face turned a bit red, "Darling had a baby last year. We struggled for a while but it finally happened."

Bucky's eyes lit up, "C'mon then, punk. Let me meet your family, and we'll have dinner tomorrow!" he kissed his mother's cheek affectionately then followed after Steve who led the way. "is this the girl from the diner you told me about?"

"I followed your advice, it worked. She's really sweet, and she's a great mother, a natural." Steve told him as they crossed the street quickly then headed down the road towards his brownstone. "She.. she lost a few, very early but… we wanted to keep trying, she was so scared it wouldn't stick this time but it worked."

Bucky's face grew solemn, he didn't know what the loss of a child felt like. Even in the early stages most people didn't talk about it till it was really obvious, but the thought that his pal went through this without him here bothered him. "So, boy or girl?"

"Girl, she's perfect. All eight pounds of her, she's not like, chubby and pink." Steve chuckled a little then opened the door to the building and headed up the stairs. The place was nice, and Bucky wondered just how much money his friend had begun making once he was gone. When they walked into the apartment he could smell food, and there was a basket of freshly washed laundry beside the couch waiting to be folded.

A woman walked in her eyes wide as she looked at Steve then at Bucky, "You're home early, I thought you'd go get drinks?" 

Steve smiled kissing her, "He wanted to meet you and Sarah," he explained and she nodded, giving a soft smile. 

"Mrs. Rogers, it's good to finally meet you," Bucky stepped forward and hugged her but he'd never felt someone so tense in his entire life. The baby in her arms stirred his thoughts and he laughed. "shoot Stevie… she looks just like you,"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "That's what Darling said," he chuckled. "Why don't you go put her down for a nap so we can eat dinner?"

The woman nodded and he watched as she swiftly walked out of the room, seemingly eager to be away from them. "She seems tense." he noted looking from her then to Steve.

He sighed a bit, "she's struggling a little, she was nervous you wouldn't like her then she's got some postpartum stuff I don't understand. The doctors say it'll pass, but she's been better the last day or so."

"So, how'd you win her over? You said my advice but, I don't.. really remember," he laughed sheepishly as he set his bag down then followed him to the kitchen. The table was set nicely, the house was in pristine condition - it felt strange. It didn't feel like a home, it felt like a sanitary ward almost, everything seemed to have its place.

Steve shrugged as he poured drinks then sighed, "I did what you said, I made it so she wouldn't want to leave." he shrugged a little, "I asked her out and she said yes - our first date went great, our second even better. She didn't leave after that,"

Bucky eyed him cautiously, "What exactly did I say again, pal?" his stomach churned for some reason - why couldn't remember what he'd said. 

Steve nodded, "You said if you lock'em to your bed then they can't leave," he recited the same accent and all and the memory flooded back to him; he felt sick. 

"Stevie," he whispered, staring at him then swallowing hard, "you didn't…" he was hoping for an affirming laugh then to tell him he was joking but the serious look on his friends face told him otherwise. 

What had he done?


End file.
